Wrong, but also so right!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex love Justin...as more than a brother!


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: Alternate universe-story. Alex and Justin has never been wizards, Max doesn't exist and Justin is dating Miranda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong, but also so right!<strong>

**The 23 year old Justin Russo is at the desk in his apartment, readin' some old e-mails. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.**

"Hi, Justin!" says Alex as Justin open the door to see his sister.

"Alex? I haven't seen you here for months. You need my help?" says Justin, surprised to see Alex at his place.

"I've been a bad sister all these years! All I've done is callin' you a geek and a loser and made fun of you for kicks, but that's wrong." says Alex.

Justin can't believe that Alex actually says what she says.

"Wow, Alex! I could swear I just heard mature words comin' from my sister's mouth! Not bad..." says Justin with a smile.

"Justin! You've always been a good brother to me, even when I've almost destroyed your life. I shouldn't be such a bitch with you. I've never said this very often, but you're a real lifesaver at times and a good big bro." says Alex. "I wanna give you something that would more than make up for all the bad things I've done over the years! You're gonna like it! I'm sure!"

Alex grab Justin's hands and pull him closer to her own body. She smile and look him right into the eyes and suddenly, she kiss him. A real kiss, with tongue and all and a lot of passion and heat behind it.

"Alex...?" says Justin as Alex remove her lips from his.

"Yes?" says Alex with a soft girly voice that Justin has never heard her use before.

"That was awesome! You've got some kissing skills!" says Justin.

"Thanks, bro!" says Alex.

"I don't wanna kill the moment, but this is wrong! You're my little sister and I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend." says Justin.

"A boyfriend...? Not anymore!" says Alex. "I broke up with him this morning."

"Why?" says Justin.

"Because I want you, Justin Russo!" says Alex.

"Alexandra M. Russo! Not that I think you're sexy and such! There's something very sexy about you, but it's wrong in every way I can think of right now! Sorry..." says Justin, trying to act manly and confident.

"I know you just as well as you know yourself, big boy! You can't fool me! I can see that you're about to get horny!" says Alex.

"No way! Maybe your sexual fetish is messin' with your mind." says Justin in a hard voice with an angry look on his face.

"_**My **_sexual fetish? You're the one with the odd sex life!" says Alex.

"Yeah! Right!" says Justin in a very sarcastic tone.

"Come on! Don't be such a pussy!" says Alex with a smile. "Relax! Have some fun!"

"No!" says Justin.

"Justin! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" says Alex in a slow soft childish girly voice.

Justin has seen and heard this from Alex before. Her regular 'charming' thing doesn't do the trick, so now she's trying to act cute and kid-like instead.

"Justin...?" says Alex in a melodic and sensual tone.

"Yeah...?" says Justin with a serious voice.

"Am I pretty?" says Alex. Now she try to look as if she's about to cry.

Justin know that it's fake. Alex would never cry in front of him.

"You're a very attractive and beautiful girl, Alex!" says Justin.

"That's what some old-school dick-head from 1912 would say! Repeat after me, okey? Alex, you're so damn sexy!" says Alex.

"I'm not gonna say that!" says Justin.

"You're such an ass, Justin! Are you afraid to admit that your sister is a sexy woman?" says Alex.

"No!" says Justin. "You're sexy! Happy? I've said it! Let it go!"

"Let's have fun!" says Alex as she pull up her skirt to show that she is not wearing panties.

"Alex, show some class! Drop the skirt back down! You really think I wanna look up your damn pussy?" says Justin, who sound like a father talking to a child who has done something bad.

"Justin..." says Alex as she pull off her clothes.

Now Alex stand in front of her brother, wearing only her bra and panties.

"Alexandra Russo!" says an angry Justin, using Alex's full name. Something he only does when really angry. "Put your clothes back on. NOW!"

"No, Justin! I wanna be a woman with you!" says Alex.

"Are you drunk? Alex! You're my sister, damn it!" says Justin.

Alex throw her arms around Justin and kiss him for the second time tonight.

"Alex! We can't do this!" says Justin.

"Why not?" says Alex.

"Because you're my sister, Alex!" says Justin. "Please, put your clothes back on..."

"You're no fun..." says Alex, all fake-sad.

"I can be fun when I want to!" says Justin.

"Have fun with _**me **_then." says Alex.

"I know what you're thinking! You're gonna ask me why I'm afraid and such! Guess what...I'm not afraid, Alex! I just don't wanna play this fuckin' game!" says Justin.

"Game? I'm being serious here!" says Alex.

"Oh, really?" says Justin.

"Yeah!" says Alex. "I wanna go to bed with you tonight and all you do is screamin' at me as if I were your kid who'd just messed things up big-time!"

"If you think that I would have sex with my own sister your mind is the thing that's totally messed up, Alexandra!" says Justin.

"Don't Alexandra-me!" says Alex. "Admit that you want this as much as I do!"

"Never!" says Justin with a smile. His voice being full of confidence.

"Your loss!" says Alex.

"Never!" says Justin with confidence.

"Oh, it is!" says Alex just as confident.

"Never!" says Justin.

"It _**is **_your loss, bro!" says Alex.

"Bye, Alex!" says Justin as he walk to the door and hold it open, waiting for Alex to leave.

"Fine! I'm goin' home!" says Alex as she put her clothes back on and leave.

"Bye, Alexandra Russo!" says Justin.

**The End.**


End file.
